Coach
Coach is one of the four playable survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. He was a high school health teacher and coordinator for the freshman football team before the Infection hit his hometown of Savannah. He is the oldest of the group and takes it upon himself to motivate his fellow Survivors. Coach's facial features are portrayed by Darnell Rice and he is voiced by Chad Coleman. Official Description Relationships with other Survivors Coach is the eldest, voice of reason, and authority of the Left 4 Dead 2 team, playing a similar role to Bill in Left 4 Dead, and often retains an optimistic attitude that is hard to disagree with. Despite his friendly demeanor, his experience as an actual coach makes him demand things of the other Survivors in a positive way - for example, loudly encouraging them to get back on their feet. * Ellis: Despite their age gap, Coach and Ellis have several shared interests: they both like the Midnight Riders, Jimmy Gibbs Jr., and Whispering Oaks Amusement Park. Coach is surprisingly patient with Ellis' naïve ways and defends him whenever Nick is negative or sarcastic toward him. Both are also native Georgians, which could contribute to their friendliness. * Nick: Nick and Coach have the most antagonistic relationship in the game, similar to what Francis and Bill had. Nick will say things just to needle Coach, claiming that Jimmy Gibbs Jr. "looks like an asshole,", and it's clear that Coach dislikes Nick's attitude, but both seem unhappy to see the other die. Over the course of the events, they both become less hateful toward each other. Coach is the one who steps in when Nick's pessism crosses the line. Nick questions the wisdom of running into the arms of the military despite the evidence that the soldiers have been killing non-infected civilians; Coach answers, saying "You can make yourself a new life right here in this room, Nick." Nick, realizing that they've got no choice, follows the group without saying anything else. Despite their mutual antagonism, neither Coach nor Nick ever looks likely to abandon the other. * Rochelle: Rochelle appears to like Coach in a way that somewhat resembles Zoey's and Bill's relationship. They act friendly and compliment each other, and are quite unhappy to see the other die. Coach often refers to Rochelle as "little sister", meaning he feels protective of her. * Francis: Coach and Francis don't have much interaction, but when Coach talks to him or when Francis tosses an item down to Coach in the finale, they will sound friendly. In one interaction between the two, Francis will ask Rochelle if Coach is her father, to which Coach responds in a somewhat offended manner, while Rochelle teases him later for it. However, Coach doesn't seem to trust him very much, as he says he believes that Francis could've stolen Jimmy Gibbs' car. * Zoey: There is little interaction between these two. Coach teases Ellis about meeting her, telling him to stop being so nervous and playfully joking about his interest in her. * Louis: Coach and Louis seem to understand each other's situation quite well. Since both are optimists, they want to keep in good spirits. Louis wishes Coach luck and Coach offers to take Louis (and the other Survivors) with them to New Orleans, which Louis politely declines. Quotes See: Coach/Quotes Notes * He may be religious, as he usually makes comments referring to the Bible and states that the last time he saw his grandmother she asked if he was still a praying man. In Dead Center, he will sometimes close his eyes and pray that the team can make it through the mall alive, and that the food court still be intact. In times of quiet, he will often recite Psalm 23:4 "Yea though I walk, through the valley of the shadow of death..." and in Hard Rain he will make references to the Great Flood. * Coach's shirt has the abbreviation "FHS," which implies that the school at which he coached has a name that starts with an 'F' (F... High School). His shirt is purple and yellow where it says FHS, which implies that those are the school's colors. * Much like Ellis, he too is a fan of the Midnight Riders and claims to have all of their albums - "even their new stuff that ain't no good." He will even sing parts of the song Midnight Ride when next to the microphone in The Concert and sing "A suitcase full of pistols and money," upon seeing it in The Passing. * Coach has a habit of reading signs throughout the campaigns. * When entering the swamp, Coach mentions a golf movie where a man had his hand bitten off by an alligator. He is referring to the film Happy Gilmore. * Coach's actual first or last name is never identified, and he is simply referred to as "coach" in the game files. * Similar to Francis' lack of gloves, bandages were seen on Coach's head on some of the posters, though his in-game model did not have any (most prominently seen in Dark Carnival's poster. An exception would be The Parish). Also, the color of his shirt in some of the posters resembles his beta appearance more than his in-game appearance. * In Coach's official screenshot, the fans in the bleachers are really just cleaned up models of Common Infected. * Coincidentally, both Coach and Bill have knee injuries. * If one of the Survivors dies, he will say "Stay close, we're a party of two," even if there are two other Survivors with him. * If Coach is hit by a Jockey, he might yell out "Ellis, is that you? What the hell?" as if the Jockey was Ellis, perhaps because of Ellis' goofy behavior. * Сoach has many tattoos, as evidenced in The Passing, when the Survivors pass through a tattoo shopdlc1_c6m2_tattoo01.wav. Gallery bg_coach.jpg|A close up photo of Coach. Image:Coachtrailer.jpg|Coach's first appearance in the E3 2009 trailer. Image:Cutcoach.jpg|Coach in previous version of The Parish poster. Image:Render-coach.jpg|Coach with an Axe as seen in game. Image:PCG-620x.jpg|Coach on the magazine cover of PC Gamer, August 2009. Image:Coach-early-concept.jpg|Early concept art of Coach with a football helmet and a compound bow. Image:Coach in real life.jpg|Coach's face model, Darnell Rice. chadcoleman3b.jpg|Chad Coleman, Coach's voice actor. References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:The Survivors